How Interesting:: Just a Lovely Varia Tale
by SleepingInBoxes
Summary: It was a long time ago we were assigned a mercenary mission, Viper and I. Though we'd never truly paired before, the reward was too great to pass up. We had to have it; I had to have it. That is, until we learned the target's name. Everyone, forgive me.
1. Ch 1  Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family

* * *

I quietly knocked on the massive doors of the mansion, home to Vongola's famous assassination squad. My bored expression retained its form as I heard an odd giggle come from behind the doors. Soon after, a man bearing sunglasses and a soft green Mohawk opened the door, beckoning me to come in.

"My, my, what a beauty," the man said, eyeing me from head to toe. I clasped my hands behind my back and obediently follow him to the staircase leading upstairs. My uninterested gaze roamed the room, looking at the beautiful chandelier then to the polished marble floor. A few paintings were placed here and there, adding onto the grace of the Mansion foyer. Suddenly, my head looked at the opposite side of the room and saw a man with long, flowing white hair.

"Voiiiiiiiiiii!" A frown tugged at the corner of mouth, but I kept my impassive composure. "Lussuria, hurry it up!" I turned my head to look at the man who I presumed to be Lussuria waiting for his reply, but heard another manly voice coming from behind the white haired man.

"Lussuria! Don't keep Bossu waiting!" A spiky haired man came up from behind the loud mouthed one. This one looked much weirder than the other two, although the man who greeted me seemed pretty strange.

"So sorryyy, I'll be there in a second~" chirped the man who I presumed to be Lussuria. "Oh my apologies, would you mind telling me your name dear?" he queried, turning to look at me with an odd smile on his face.

Brushing off a bit of dirt on the hem of my black Lolita I quietly replied " [F/N] "

Lussuria clapped his hands happily clapped his hands together and said "Perfectt~"

"VOIII! Get over here!" My attention turned back to the two men that had been on the peak of the left staircase, impatiently waiting.

"Oops, sorry Squalo-chan~ Levi-Chan~" I walked beside Lussuria who had been skipping over to the pair.

"Huh...?" The man called Squalo paused and eyed me just like Lussuria had done, but more seriously. "VOIIIIII! The newbie is a girl?" Squalo angrily asked, stating the obvious.

The other man, Levi, let out a grunt and scoffed "Tch, you are just a pitiful waste of Bossu's time."

Lussuria leaned near my ear and quietly whispered "Fifth door on the right."

"Humph, so, you gotta name newbie?" Squalo rudely asked. I simply mumbled a 'hn' and sent the two a 'you're a waste of MY time' look. Squalo and Levi looked dead panned as I brushed past them and walked down the hallway, using the directions that Lussuria had whispered earlier.

The two men started to curse and say other things like 'rotten little brat'. All the while, Lussuria was giggling to himself and quietly said "What an interesting girl~"

* * *

Karina: Ugh, I really hate Lunaescence right now. All my stories were posted and 4 hrs later BAM, they're gone. Don't fail my now Fanfiction. :[


	2. Ch 2  Welcome to H3ll

I calmly strode into the Varia leader's office, hands at my sides and my [H/C] locks out of my eyes. My [E/C] orbs scanned the room with little interest as I waited for the Boss to say something. My wandering gaze locked onto a blond haired boy sitting in the corner on a luxurious chair, his legs were crossed and his head was supported by his hand. I could feel him staring at me with interest, even though his eyes were completely covered by his fluffy blond hair. I quickly looked away, not wanting to be seen staring at each other and looked for something else to contemplate. Just then, my head spun around to see Lussuria, Levi, and Squalo burst into the room. Squalo and Lussuria seemed to be bickering about some nonsense that they had started in the hallway while Levi quietly made his way to the Boss's side. My eyes followed Levi and were soon on the Boss again. His chair had been turned around so the back would face me, but I could tell that this man had spiky hair, almost like Levi's. _"Voooi! You still never answered me, you brat!"_

Not wanting to waste my time arguing with the human megaphone, I simply stated _" [F/N] ",_ not even looking back at him. I let out a sigh of boredom as I waited for the Boss to face me, my eyes a little more than half-lidded.

_"Neh, Boss-chan~, little [F/N]-chan looks like she's getting sle__epy~"_

I let out a lazy 'hn' and smoothly swiped a strand of [H/C] away from my face. Just then, the boss spun around and look examined my figure, his deadly eyes piercing right into me. _"I've heard that you're not as weak as you look, is that true, trash?"_ His harsh voice hadn't moved me, unlike Levi, who had flinched at the sudden question.

_"You could say so~"_ I bluntly said, bored by the Boss's room. Something clicked in my mind as I saw a dark figure flash in the corner. My [E/C] orbs widened a bit with slight interest as the focused on that spot.

_"Trash, pay attention when I'm talking to you"_ The man rudely spat, letting out a menacing growl that would've made any average person shiver in fear. Although, I wasn't just any person, I was much more, and that was exactly why the Varia wanted me.

_"Yes sir~"_ I voice still kept its bored monotone, but was also laced with what may have been a bit of sarcasm. This probably ticked of the boss because soon after I made my smart alack comment, he viciously threatened me and told Lussuria to take me to my room. While following behind Lussuria once again, I heard the boss-man dismiss the rest of the Varia, but right before I stepped out of the door, I heard an odd laugh from behind me.

_"Ushishishishi"_ You looked back and saw the blond standing behind you, with a huge Cheshire grin plastered on his face. _"Neh Lussuria~ I'll escort our guest while you start making dinner~"_

_"That'd be wonderful~ Oh, I mean if you don't mind [F/N]-chii~"_

_"Whatever~"_ I had already started down that hallway when I replied, knowing where my room had been so Lussuria walked in the opposite direction, heading to the kitchen. As I turned the corner, I heard footsteps behind me, and felt the same stare from when I was in Boss's office. Waiting for the right moment, I spun around on one heel and looked at the blond with my bored expression, with one hand on my hip and most of my weight on my left leg.

_"Neh~, when escorting a lady to her room, you must be the one to lead"_ I paused for a moment then added, _"Like a gentleman"_ As I stared at him, I noticed his smirk getting wider as he repeated that one-of-a-kind laugh.

_"Ushishishishi, Looks like the Princess has spunk~"_ When I heard the odd nickname, I wondered for a moment, but realization hit me. My eyes wander to the top of his head and pointed out the shiny silver tiara placed atop his head. I had heard before, that a member of the Varia had been a Prince who fought with knives, appropriately called 'Prince the Ripper'.

_"Hm~, if you want me to be the Princess then shouldn't I get the name of my Prince~?"_I played along with his Prince-act to see if anything interesting would happen. It was as if I were testing his royalty.

_"Belphegor~, but you may call me whatever you like. Now, if you'd kindly, I'd like the name of my lovely Princess"_

_"Well Bel~, as a Prince"_ I paused as a playful smirk dawned my face, _"You must earn the right to know your Princess's name~"_And with that, I turned to face the door to my room, and walked in, locking it behind me. _"Looks likes this isn't going to be so boring, after all~"_

* * *

Karina: I'm so tired... I hope these are liked just as much as they were on Quizilla. :[


	3. Ch 3  Mocking the Sharkman

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open as the bright morning sun dotted my face. I sat up and cracked my neck, looking around my new room. It had a Victorian theme, starting with the large bed that had a roof of its own. Everything seemed to be dark, but now gloomy and had a touch of elegance. I cringed as the cold of the creamy marble floor surged through me. That was another thing that I loved about my new room; the way the marble floor stood out from all of dark furniture. I walked over to my dresser, which was larger than most, and stared at me in the mirror. As I gently brushed my hair, the same mysterious figure I saw in the boss's office appeared behind me. "It's been a while since you've been in a real home, hasn't it?" Slowly I placed my brush down and spun around to meet the stare of an old 'friend'.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Viper, or should I call you Mammon now?" A faint chuckle left the arcobaleno as he sat on the rim of my bed.

"It would be best for you to call me Mammon now, [Y/N]." I leaned against the dresser with my arms folded, causing my white, knee-length night gown to ride up slightly. "[Y/N]."

"Hm?"

"Is it really a good idea to be apart of the Varia? After what has happened..."

My eyes widened at the boy's concern, but I meekly shook my head and said, "Please Mammon, that is old news. A relic of the past. I have left it behind me and moved on. This is unlike you to care; about anything really. Is it that troubling?"

"Hm..." There was a pause before he resumed, "Then forget about it. Just don't forget about the incident completely, for it may become useful in the future."

"I understand." I stared at him until he faded away.

'How predictable of an illusionist'.

I made my way through the corridors of the Varia mansion without a problem until I heard the echo of a loud shout coming from the foyer. 'How lovely, I get to have some fun at this early in the morning'. I lazily stood at the top of the stairs as I watched Squalo arguing with Levi about something. Probably just useless bickering that I can use to humor myself. "Oi, Shark man~ I'm hungry." Both of them turned and looked up to see me perched atop the right flight of stairs with my elbows on my knees and my head held in my hands. I waved and stuck out tongue without changing my lazily amused expression.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do about it, woman?" I shook my head in false shame and frowned at the swordsman.

"What was the point in telling you my name anyways? You obviously have no use of it what so ever. Are you simply an animal, or just plain stupid?" Levi chuckled at my snide remark, obviously he was my next victim. "And what are you laughing at, Porcupine head?" I smirked as he coughed as if he were choking and attempted to glare at me.

"What was that?"

"Are you deaf? Or are you just as stupid as Squalo?" I sat up and brushed off any dirt that had clung to my new uniform, ready to leave while the two men seemed ready to kill me, or at least try to. I was ready if they came at me, and they would get hurt. It's just a shame though that I would have to keep them alive. Oh well, I'll need them to amuse me later~

As I walked down another long hallway, a hand roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to their chest; a royal chest. I looked up as I tried to push off him, with my two hands on his chest, but failed.

"Ushishishishi, and where do you think you're going, Princess~?"

* * *

Karina: I like this one... :) All I can say. 3


End file.
